Veela Court
by cedricslove
Summary: Sirius Black's daughter is a mysterious Brazilian girl who once dated Harry Potter. After his death during the Final Battle, she is left with only her father and the knowledge of her veela inheritance. When Draco Malfoy appears to be her mate, she struggles to come to terms with her drastically different life.


**AN: So this is an idea that I absolutely could not get out of my head. I had no choice but to write this story and I hope that it turned out well. I simply translated what is written in Portuguese later in the story so I hope that it makes sense to any of you speakers. Cassandra is modeled off of Adriana Lima, so imagine or Google her to imagine Cassandra. The Black family eyes are those of Elizabeth Taylor however. I hope you enjoy this! Please review.**

Draco stood regally between his parents as they waited in the study. He was dressed in a charcoal muggle suit with a white oxford and striped gray tie. His blonde hair was slightly long and hung softly, a more dignified version of his hair in third year. Finally the owner of the manor entered the room. "Welcome to Potter now Black Manor. Please sit and I'll order us some tea." Sirius invited. Once everyone had settled they began talking.

"How is your daughter doing Your Grace?" Narcissa asked.

"She is doing quite well thank you cousin. As you know the past few months haven't been easy on her but she is a strong woman. It's a lot to ask any sixteen year old to handle, but I must say that she has done a remarkable job."

"She was quite lovely when I saw her at the ministry. You have done a good job with her."

"I'm afraid that I haven't done much. I've only had her with me for two years now; she's changed me more than anything."

"I have several questions for you Duke Black if you're so inclined." Lucius stated.

"Certainly."

"Over the past two years you stated that you were a neutral house, and made alliances with houses on both sides of the war. Now that the dark lord has gone do you intend to honor this?"

"Of course. I think that declaring oneself as staunchly 'light' or 'dark' sets you up for failure as the world is much more gray than black and white."

"Will you allow former followers of the dark lord to join your alliances?"

"I do not intend to ally with anyone _**guilty**_ of crimes no matter what side they fall on. Those that were coerced will be welcome in my circle."

"Your daughter is entering her seventh year correct? Would you allow her to attend Hogwarts?"

Sirius looked intently at Lucius for several moments. "It would mostly depend on her feelings regarding the matter. She has been homeschooled mostly out of need to teach her about her position and my desire to teach above the curriculum."

Lucius nodded. "Hogwarts has gone downhill since Dumbledore took control. If some of the newly appointed governors were to ally with some of the veterans I believe we could see great changes. If it would suit you we should have a private meeting later. However, that isn't the true purpose of our visit. As you know my family is veela, much like your own. My son turned in June on his eighteenth birthday and since then has been having visions of his mate, although he didn't quite know her. Last night his strongest vision appeared and brought us to your home. It is my belief your daughter is my son's mate."

Sirius choked slightly on his tea. "My daughter's birthday is tomorrow, July 20th, and I honestly have had several of these visits but I have to say I didn't expect you. Just because she is Harry Potter's surviving girlfriend does not mean she is interested in mating with your son."

"Your Grace, if I may." Draco interrupted, speaking for the first time. "On the night of my birthday I dreamt of a girl with long brown hair and glowing violet eyes. She was an ethereal beauty I had never seen before. It was only later that I realized I had seen my mate in her veela form, making it harder to recognize her. But now all I dream about are emerald eyes. The past few days her form has become more apparent to me, and I do honestly believe it is your daughter; the violet eyes being a strong indicator of a Black Veela and your daughter currently possessing emerald eyes."

Sirius thought over his words and nodded. "You are the first visitor of the day to give me a reasonable answer. I shall allow you to see her now, although you are not to touch her."

"Of course sir, I shouldn't want to do anything inappropriate or that may compromise her veela."

Sirius was placated by the young man's words. He excused himself to retrieve his daughter. Finally the two of them returned. Sirius sat on the couch across from the Malfoy's, directing his daughter next to him and directly across from Draco, giving him plenty of time to appraise the young girl. Her hair was light brown like her father's and fell in gentle waves past her shoulders. She had highly defined cheekbones, full lips and striking emerald eyes. She was wearing a form fitting, sleeveless, blush lace dress that fell to her knees, with nude heels. Unlike her father her skin was sun kissed giving her an exotic look. Draco and his father stood, bowing slightly as the young girl entered the room, only resuming their seats after she had taken hers. "It is wonderful to see you again Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Lord Draco." She greeted demurely.

"Lady Cassandra, I'm not sure if you're aware of it but our family is veela just like yours. It is my belief that you are my son's mate. He has been having visions of you since his birthday in June."

Cassandra looked surprised. "I take it that father thinks there is credibility to your claim since he has summoned me to this meeting. What exactly am I doing here though?"

"Very sharp," Narcissa said with a smile. "We know things can't be easy for you having to go through your seventeenth birthday so soon after the battle so we wanted to come and allow the two of you a chance to talk. You will know tomorrow morning if you're mates and we're hoping that a bit of a relationship beforehand will help with the transition."

"That is exceedingly kind of you," she smiled brightly at Draco. "I should certainly like to get to know you better anyway. We've only met once I believe."

"I don't believe we've ever spoken, I certainly would have remembered," Draco drawled.

"No I don't believe so," a slight blush graced her features making Sirius and Lucius smile at her modesty. "Would it be acceptable if we spoke a little more privately?"

Sirius gave a slight nod and Draco stood, "Can I interest you in a turnabout the room Lady Cassandra?" She smiled and he offered her his arm to stand from the couch. Tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow he led her to the edge of the room and they started slowly walking around. "How much do you know about veela?"

"Not much my lord. As you may know I have only lived with my father for two years and other things took precedent in my learning."

"I look forward to teaching you then. As you may have realized, male veela change on their eighteenth birthday and females change on their seventeenth. Usually the male veela has to wait a long time to find his mate and has vague dreams about her until she finally changes. However, being close to a year older than you I didn't have to wait long. My birthday is only on June 5th, so it's been barely over a month and a half."

"Father said that I wouldn't know my mate until I woke up on the morning of my birthday. How can you be so sure?"

"I've been dreaming about your eyes since I changed. But I can also feel you in a way; I know relatively where you're located. With you next to me I'm barely containing myself from touching you."

Cassandra stopped suddenly, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You mustn't! Father says that at this point, with my change occurring tomorrow, my veela is very sensitive and I could end up with a false mate. If that happened then both of our true mates would be in intense pain."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Draco snapped. "I told you that not to scare you but to make you understand how I'm feeling. You dare try to teach me something about veela?"

"I'm deeply sorry my lord." Cassandra lowered her eyes and bowed her head slightly. "You simply frightened me and I wanted to protect myself for my true mate."

"It is fine; your modesty serves you well. No mate of mine should wish for any other. However, it will do you well to remember that tomorrow you shall be my mate and you will have to listen to me and act in the way I see most fit."

Cassandra straightened herself, eyes flashing. "It will do you well to remember who I am. I am Lady Cassandra Maria Gabriela d'Orleans e Bragança Black, daughter of the Duke of Black. I outrank you in every possible way, and was obviously raised with more tact than you possess in your entire body. I am in no way your inferior, although I may be a submissive being I am deserving of more respect than you have shown in your entire visit in my home. It is by my invitation you enter these halls, and it will be by my say that you find yourself placed outside them. I completely re…" She stopped herself, breathing deeply she controlled her temper. "I request you leave my sight."

"Are you rejecting me?" He asked tersely.

"I am requesting you leave now."

"Are you **rejecting** me?"

"I am not." Draco slumped down into a chair, breathing deeply. Cassandra looked the young man in front of her and felt a wave of guilt overtake her. Harry had told her Draco was extremely adept at getting under his skin but she had never truly appreciated his complaints until now. However, she knew he had to be in extreme physical pain over the thought that she had nearly rejected him and angry or not it was against her character to relish pain in another. "Father, I'm sure that Lady Malfoy would love to see the hall of portraits."

"Cassandra Black you know…"

"Lady Malfoy there is a portrait of your mother." She interrupted, pleading with her motherly instinct.

"Sirius I insist you take me there immediately." Narcissa stated dragging her husband and cousin out of the room.

Draco sat still, gripping the armrests tightly. His eyes were closed, and he was concentrating on remaining calm so intently that he was beginning to shake. Cassandra fell to her knees in front of him. Quickly summoning elbow-length gloves she slid them on and grasped his face, gently massaging his temples. His hands came up and held onto her wrists. "I'm sorry my lord," the young girl murmured. "I'm not rejecting you, I just haven't changed yet and I'm not connected to my veela. It makes it difficult to believe your words."

"I understand." He took several deep breaths, his eyes still squeezed shut. "It was extremely rude of me to treat you in that way. I apologize for acting below my station when my desire isn't to have a mate who simply agrees with me. I desire a partner and I feel like that partner is you."

"Well we will find out tomorrow when I change. But until then know that it is impossible for me to reject my mate. I am submissive as you know, but I am truly looking forward to that relationship. I am still reeling from Harry's death and need that companionship."

"I promise to help you through that and anything else. But talk to me of something else."

She pulled back and gazed at him, noticing how much tenser he had become. "I've always wanted a horse. I know it's a terribly muggle pet but I have the funds to take care of one and they are so majestic. Although maybe we could get a hippogriff." She suggested with a slight smirk.

Draco chuckled slightly, "told you about that did he?"

"Of course! Your adventures in Hogwarts interested me greatly as I was always homeschooled. I hope my mate goes to Hogwarts and is still in school. It would be amazing to finally go."

"Why were you homeschooled? You are a perfect daughter of the House of Black." Blushing slightly she pulled her hand away from his face to play with her hair. "Don't," he commanded. She froze and immediately placed her hand on his face, stroking his cheek. Draco opened his eyes, their intensity startling her somewhat. "You responded immediately."

"You know as well as I do that I would respond the same to any dominant."

"Maybe…" He continued staring into her eyes, finding himself lost in the beautiful emerald color. She smiled slightly and began gently massaging his temples again.

"Do you think that we could actually make this work my lord? I have to speak at Harry's memorial on his birthday, and it was my plan to ask any mate to wait to come forward until after that. If it was you, I would have to beg you too."

"I think we can definitely work, I'm almost afraid to tell you that your feelings for him will probably diminish as soon as you change tonight. Would you be so embarrassed of me that you wouldn't want the world to know you're my mate?"

Cassandra pulled her hands to her sides, worry evident on her face. "Harry always knew he was going to die. He never held that back from me when we started dating the summer before your sixth year. I cared for him deeply but I was never truly in love with him, I knew that I had a mate destined for me and that it couldn't be him. I'm a pureblood veela; you know it would be impossible for me to mate with anyone below my same blood level. But the wizarding world needs to know that I'm grieving for him, they need to hear what I have to say, what _he_ had to say. You have no idea how difficult it has been for me these past few months; everyone asks me how we should move on when I barely understand your world. I grew up in a country where magicals and muggles live together; there is no division in Brazil. I barely spoke English when I moved to this country, and I'm supposed to fix your government's problems because I dated Harry? He liked me _because_ I was so disconnected."

"I apologize," Draco squeezed her hand in comfort. "It was extremely brave of you to become involved with him knowing he would die. However, the world knows you're a veela, they don't know to what level but as a Black it will be obvious. The reporters will ask you about it and I'd rather be there beside you."

"I don't know…can we discuss this after I change? I know that my feelings on several matters will change as well and I don't want to make decisions now without that knowledge."

"Of course we can. But I would like to point out that you have accepted me as your mate."

Cassandra giggled softly and looked up at him from under her lashes causing Draco's breath to hitch slightly. Although he joked about her not knowing, her near rejection was still making it difficult for him to breath. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her until his heart stopped beating so erratically but he knew it was unacceptable and would scare her. It only figured that he and Potter would both love the same girl but he supposed he was lucky she hadn't rejected him straight off based on how his family had treated her dead boyfriend. The two of them picked themselves off the floor as they heard approaching footsteps and settled on the couch at an appropriate distance from each other before Lucius, Sirius and Narcissa reentered the room. "Are you alright Draco?" Narcissa asked walking towards her son.

"Yes mum, I am completely fine." He stated in a believable tone. However, the look he gave her expressed his need to leave.

Lucius didn't see his son's look and settled himself down on the couch. "Lady Cassandra do you plan to speak at the memorial on Potter's birthday?"

The girl tensed at the inappropriateness of the question and fought to answer him civilly. "Indeed I do Lord Malfoy. Harry knew he would die and left me many notes on how to handle things after the final battle."

Lucius nodded, "I remember you spoke at my trial on his behalf."

"Contrary to what most people think Harry was still alive after the battle and died that night in the Hospital Wing. He told me everything I needed to know."

"Potter was such a hero." Draco spat before catching himself and glancing at Cassandra.

She laughed, thankful for a break in Lucius's questions, and shook her head. "I will obliviate you if you don't continue being yourself. You can't magically like Harry even if you are my mate. You can respect him in front of me, but I will always expect the comments. I shall tease you in his memory."

Sirius smiled at this, glad to see that his daughter wouldn't back down in front of the Malfoys. He was extremely concerned over the fact that Draco was a possible mate for her, knowing how terrible the family history was. Sirius, Narcissa and Cassandra spoke quietly for several minutes as Draco glared at his father.

Finally getting the hint Lucius said, "This day hasn't exactly gone the way we were planning. I again apologize for my son's behavior and we shall see you tomorrow when Draco gets the call." The three Malfoys stood to take their leave.

With the Malfoys gone Sirius and Cassandra collapsed in a heap on the couch. "I was not expecting them to show up."

"Weren't you? Draco and Harry were always connected so I wasn't surprised to see him here." Sirius glared at her slightly but didn't comment on it. "Do you think that Draco will return to Hogwarts in the fall? It would be amazing to finally go to school!"

"I believe the Ministry is requiring all students to repeat last year, so there will be a first year class that is double the size. What house do you think you will end up in?"

"Slytherin most likely." She laughed at the look on her father's face. "I know dad, but that's where Draco is and I wouldn't want to be away from him if he's my mate. Besides, I am too shy for Gryffindor and I wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff. I suppose I could see myself in Ravenclaw."

"I shall have to accept another snake in the house then." Sirius playfully sighed.

"Can I ask you something dad? Do you ever wish that I was more like Harry? That I was outgoing and brave and everything he was that I'm just not? I mean not only am I a girl, but I'm rather shy and studious and I don't enjoy pranking people."

"Cass," he pulled her into a bear hug. "Of course I miss Harry, I wish that I could have done more for him but I know that we made him as happy as we could, given the circumstances. But as close as Harry and I were you fill a hole inside me I didn't even know existed. When you showed up on my doorstep proclaiming to be my daughter, you were so terrified that I wouldn't want to claim you as my own, when it was all I wanted. Having you call me dad is the most amazing thing. You are my child and you are the light of my life."

Cassandra smiled and buried her face into her dad's shoulder. "I think my eyes will finally change tomorrow as I give up the last remaining pieces of Harry."

"Are you ready to give up Harry?"

"You know that I deeply cared about him, I could have loved him. But that's not the path fate gave to us, and I want to be loved. I'm not prepared to find someone so soon, but it's what life dealt me and I have to accept it."

"You are so mature my child." Sirius kissed the top of her head, keeping her in his embrace. "Are you prepared for your change tonight?"

"Not really…can you explain again what all is going to happen?"

"at midnight you will start glowing and your body will begin changing. I'm sorry to tell you that you will experience intense pain as you change, the wings are the most painful part." Sirius stood and removed his jacket, revealing an oxford with two holes in the back. He spread his wings wide, revealing pure grey feathers over the entirety of his wings. "Your wings will contain colors that represent important things to you. Mine represent my eyes and my affiliation as a grey wizard. There is a small blue circle by my right shoulder that represents my mate, but it is very small because I never found her before she died."

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's alright Cassandra, Marlene died immediately following her seventeenth birthday. It was during the war and her family was staunchly for the light. Since your eyes will change, I imagine you'll have a grey color mixed with your eye color and then a large mark both on your neck and your left wing representing your mate. Although your mate may decide to mark you on his own, it is usually family tradition dependent. During this painful time your mind will turn inward. You will then learn from our deceased female veela family members about the things you need to know. They will completely reveal the image and name of your mate to you. In the morning we will receive a summons from the Queen and report to her at the time told to us where you will learn more."

"What Queen?"

"That shall be revealed to you tonight." Cassandra nodded, and led her father to dinner. After they had eaten the meal prepared for them by the house elves they went up to her room to prepare for her changes. Cassandra lay on the bed flat on her back, while her dad sat next to her holding her hand and trying to distract her. Eventually the clock struck midnight and a golden light surrounded Cassandra. She began to scream, arching her back as pain invaded her. The pain was too much and everything went black as she fainted.

Cassandra felt like she was floating as she heard a familiar voice in her mind. She heard her name being called over and over and finally worked up the strength to open her eyes. Emerald orbs stared back at her. "Cassandra, you are safe here." Harry said gently. "I've been watching over you and want you to know that I will always do so."

"Harry…I'm so sorry for the things I've said. I was so afraid to fall in love with you because you were going to die. But you have to know how much I cared and always will care about you."

"How could I ever hold it against you when you went through so much for me? Our relationship wasn't easy but you gave me what I needed. And now so much responsibility falls onto you. I'm sorry Cassandra."

"Never apologize to me. I will do anything you need me to. I know that it's not certain or clear to me yet, but I want you to know that I'm sorry that Draco is my mate. I would never want to hurt you, even through something I can't control."

"Cassandra, don't be sorry. Underneath everything Draco is a good person, you remember how he reacted at the final battle when it was revealed I was still alive. When I stood up against Voldemort, he ran back over to my side, standing with his fellow students opposing Voldemort under the hope that I could rid the world of the hell that had ruled his life for years. Remember that the children of death eaters were never free…they didn't have their own choices to make."

"Thank you," she hugged him to her chest tightly, realizing this was the last time she would see him.

"My time with you is brief, and only allowed through a technicality as you enter the world in between the living and the dead during your veela transformation. I know you are going to speak at my memorial and there are several things I want you to say." Harry detailed to her everything he had left unsaid or unfinished in life. "I love you Cassandra, and I will always be watching over you, waiting to guide you and your mate home."

Harry faded from her vision and Cassandra hugged her knees to her chest tightly, crying as she thought about the man she had wanted to spend her life with. She heard light steps approaching her and opened her eyes to see five women standing before her, her mother Maria, her mother's sister Gabriela, her aunt Bellatrix, her grandmother Walburga and her great-aunt Dorea. "Mãe…" she cried softly upon seeing her mother. "Tia Gabriela, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Cassandra você é boneca. Estou muito orgulhosa de você." Maria said softly taking her daughter's hands.

"Mãe, eu sinto muito. Eu queria que fôssemos uma família aqui na Inglaterra. Pai é tão solitário." Cassandra fell into her mother's arms, crying softly.

"Parar o minha filha. Eu te amo muito, mas eu não pertenço lá, você está onde deveria estar."

Gabriela broke mother and daughter apart, smiling at their reunion. "Come now, there are more people for you to meet Cassandra and we can all speak the same language here."

Cassandra blushed and turned towards the Black women waiting to speak to her. She curtsied to the three of them apologizing for ignoring them. "No worries my dear." Dorea answered sweetly. "I am your father's great-aunt, but I suppose more importantly I am Harry's grandmother. This is your grandmother Walburga whom you may remember from her portrait before your father destroyed it." The older women frowned and continued glaring icily at her granddaughter. "This is your Aunt Bellatrix, who is only here to instruct you and neither of them may say anything against you." She grinned conspiratorially towards her great-niece. "Which is best for the both of us."

"We are all here to teach you about your powers, what is expected of you now and who your mate is." Maria explained.

Sunlight streamed through the window and into Cassandra's room causing her to wake. She ran a hand over her face before realizing that she felt different. She silently got out of bed, trying not to wake her father who was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She walked over to the full length mirror in her bathroom and stared at herself. She had grown slightly to 1.6 m from her previous 1.52 m which she thought would fit her mate's 1.9 m much better. Her facial features had softened slightly, but her eyes were the biggest change. They were more almond in shape, but she gasped at the bright violet color. The rest of her body hadn't changed much; she was still very lean which pleased her. Suddenly shooting pain raced through her, causing her to cry out and crumple to the ground. Sirius woke up in a panic and ran to his daughter on the floor, "What is it Cassandra?"

"My heart, it hurts so badly," she explained brokenly.

"You are receiving your mate's pull. Winky," a loud crack resounded in the room as the small elf appeared. "The letter please." Winky handed him the sheet of paper before moving to help her mistress. "We are to be there in twenty minutes, so prepare yourself. Winky help her." Sirius left the room to get ready for the meeting.

"Mistress, let Winky help you." Together they moved her onto the chair in front of her vanity. "Mistress tells Winky what you want."

"I think the deep silver dress," Cassandra gasped out. The elf retrieved the dress and managed to get Cassandra inside of it. The elf then went to work on doing Cassandra's hair and makeup as the young girl concentrated on breathing and keeping still. Finally Cassandra was ready and her father reentered the room, supporting his daughter as they stood.

Grabbing the letter Sirius said, "Portus". Cassandra felt even sicker as they started to spin with the portkey. When they landed her pain had subsided partly allowing her to walk with less support. They entered a small chamber and rested on the couch there.

"Black," called a dark haired veela entering the room. He was clothed in the traditional deep blue robes of the court. Sirius helped Cassandra to stand and they followed the young man down the hallway. They paused momentarily outside of two large wooden doors before he said, "You may enter."

Cassandra smiled at her father and straightened herself up, putting all of her energy into walking through the doors on her own. She walked into the center of the room and knelt on the small white mat. "Lady Cassandra," a soft feminine voice called to her. Cassandra stood and curtsied to the front of the room before standing and lifting her eyes up to the throne. A beautiful woman in her mid-forties sat on a golden chair surrounded by her attendants. "I am Queen Natalie and I am happy to see your transformation went well. Although you are of course one of our dark veela." The Queen laughed softly, moving her pure silver hair over her shoulder. "I must tell you that your actions surrounding Harry Potter have made us exceedingly proud to call you one of our own." Cassandra blushed at the praise. "However, I am almost loathe to begin the mating ceremony as it will make things in the upcoming months more difficult for you."

"If I may?" she asked gently. Receiving a nod she continued, "I loved Harry very much but I always knew there was another mate waiting for me. I believe that I can accomplish everything I need to with my mate by my side." Natalie nodded gently, signaling to one of her attendants. Suddenly Cassandra collapsed to the floor, a hand gripping her chest tightly. "Where has he gone?" she demanded. "Why would you send him away? When I arrived I could sense he was close and now I cannot feel him at all. I need my mate!" She choked out.

The Queen gazed down on her dispassionately. "He must face a series of tests to prove he is worthy of you. If your pain becomes unbearable you may call his name but you will interrupt his tests and if he comes your union will not be recognized by this court."

Cassandra gasped at the implications. If they weren't recognized by the court they wouldn't be protected under veela law. They also wouldn't be allowed to interact with those approved by the court, such as her father and her mate's parents. Cassandra fought to keep her emotions in check as she raised her head and glared at the Queen. "I know why you are doing this and I know how wrong it is. My mate is a good man, who will prove himself a thousand times if that is what it requires to get to me. And once recognized I shall do everything in my power to bring you down. I am a member of one of the eldest veela families."

"The Blacks are not that notable." The Queen replied sounding bored.

"You are a fool to think a child has only one family." She ground out, going silent as a new wave of pain overtook her. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to stave off the pain. She began singing in her mind in Portuguese, the songs she had grown up hearing. Half-an-hour later she felt a sudden, more intense pain fill her. She dug her nails into the flesh of her arms to keep from crying as she felt her mate move even further away from her. She felt blood pool under her nails but refused to let go. A mantra of, "me ajudar" and "hurry" were her only thoughts as she struggled against the pain. Another twenty minutes passed with no changes, blood now dripping down her arms as she cut herself more and more deeply. "Por favor senhor me ajudar" she thought to herself over and over, begging for relief from the pain. Ten minutes later she felt a slight relief in her headache and heard the whispered words, "Eu estou vindo". Cassandra smiled slightly before the most intense surge of pain went through her body. She bit her lip, and dug her nails deeper into her flesh to keep from crying out. She began shaking and blood began leaking from her eyes.

An attendant of the Queen ran to her at the sight of her eyes. "Your majesty you must stop this. She could die!"

"Call to your mate if you feel you are to die Cassandra. But remember what I said." The Queen answered in a bored tone.

Cassandra hugged herself tighter, hoping help was truly on the way. Five minutes later an attendant ran into the room. "Your Majesty, The Bragança has arrived."

The Queen stood slowly, clarity drawing on her face as she glared at Cassandra in horror. "Stop this at once!" She ordered. "Get the girls mate here this instant."

"It is impossible; he has just entered the final phase."

The Queen stood in front of her throne unable to move when suddenly the doors banged open. Men wearing uniforms of green and blue entered the room, surrounding the Queen and all of her attendants. A dignified looking man in his eighties walked slowly into the room. He was dressed in a green military uniform and had a large bushy mustache. Searching the room he walked directly to Cassandra. "Look at me child." He directed softly. She looked up slowly, fighting pain the entire time to stare into his hazel eyes. "It is almost over, take comfort." Cassandra attempted a smile but ended up coughing, blood leaking from her mouth. This seemed to enrage the gentleman further but he gently whispered, "You are safe with me here; wrap yourself in your wings." Cassandra didn't have to think twice before letting her wings shelter her. She felt safer behind them and allowed herself to shake as the pain hit her again.

"Do you know who I am?" The gentleman asked in a steely tone. The Queen was unable to move or speak in front of the intimidating man. "I am Prince Pedro d'Alcântara Gastão d'Orleans e Bragança, older cousin of Princess Maria Teresa d'Orleans e Bragança whose daughter you are currently torturing. My family has been ruling over the Portuguese and the Brazilian muggle and magical worlds since 1640 and 1816 respectively. We are the second family of born veela, behind only the Bourbon family and as you know members of our two families are to be treated as royalty in the veela court. I understand that my cousin is simply the daughter of a Princess and not one herself, but what makes you believe my family would not find out about this and demand satisfaction?" He thundered.

The Queen shook where she stood, "We did not know she was a member of your family Your Highness."

"You did not know?" He questioned incredulously. "Her name is Lady Cassandra Maria Gabriela d'Orleans e Bragança Black. She came to England under the guidance of her uncle when her mother and her aunt died to live with her father. How is it possible for you not to know?"

The Queen opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Cassandra screamed in pain. Her cousin and several of his soldiers ran over to the girl. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood, screaming and twitching. She arched as blood poured out of the wounds on her back, her voice going horse as she screamed. The veela doctors began panicking as there was nothing they could do without her mate there. They wanted to move her onto a stretcher but couldn't physically touch her or use their magic in fear they would injure her more. The screams stopped as suddenly as they had begun as Cassandra passed out from the pain. Her body continued to spasm on the ground as a soldier ran out to get her father. "Duke Black I'm so sorry, we thought it would be best if you were here as she passes." Pedro explained gently.

Sirius fell to his knees in front of his daughter, grabbing her hand he began crying. "You can't leave me Cassandra, I need you, and the world needs you."

The room was silent as they watched the grieving father. Then there was a loud crack as Draco appeared in the center of the room. His body was glowing gold and wind whipped around him. His features had morphed, a large beak appearing in the center of his face and his hands looked like claws. Ignoring the shocked stares of those around him he stalked over to Cassandra's body and wrapped her protectively in his arms, before completely hiding her from view with his wings. He glared at the occupants in the room before his eyes landed on the Portuguese Prince. "Tell me where to take her." He demanded.

"Home, my retinue shall follow and heal her there." Draco nodded once before he and Cassandra faded from sight.

Cassandra woke up in pain, it was better than before but everything hurt. She curled up on her side and started crying, refusing to give in and call out to her mate. She could tell she was in a bed of some sort but didn't know what to do. If she called to her father or one of her elves she would accidentally bind them to her, and if she called to her mate she would ruin everything. She began sobbing in earnest, curling into a tighter ball and squeezing her eyes shut. She heard loud footsteps and arguing outside the room before the door was thrown open, the bed dipped, and strong arms wrapped around her. Suddenly the pain stopped and she cried in relief. "Cassandra it's alright," Draco whispered in her ear. "I finished the tasks and came for you. You are home, in your bed now. I thought someone was with you when I went downstairs or I wouldn't have left. Everything is fine now baby." He choked out.

"I need to see you," she begged. Gingerly Draco turned her in his arms, careful not to open any of the cuts she had inflicted on herself. Then she was staring into gray eyes that shone with concern. "Draco," she whispered gently. She reached her hand up and laid it on his cheek. "Draco, Draco, Draco. My mate, you came for me." She smiled up at him and saw tears form in his eyes.

"I am so sorry it took so long. I will always come for you." He pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You are safe, sleep now."

Sirius sat in the study with his head in his hands. Narcissa and Lucius were across from him looking on in worry while Pedro stood distantly at a window. "Stupid child," Sirius muttered. "Why would she not accept being outcast by the court?"

"You know very well why Sirius. If she and Draco weren't accepted she couldn't have seen you."

Sirius laughed darkly, "As if that would have stopped me. What does the veela court mean to me? I would have walked out in a heartbeat as she well knew. No my foolish daughter did it for your family, so that she would not tear you apart."

Narcissa and Lucius were taken aback; they realized how much the bond must be affecting their son and his mate already for her to make such a decision. Silence reined in the dark room once again. Sometime later they heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Sirius shot straight up and looked eagerly towards the door. Cassandra and Draco walked into the room holding hands. The two of them looked like a completely royal, veela couple. Draco had charcoal pants on with a light blue oxford that was unbuttoned at the top. His white hair was messily tousled and his silver eyes were fixed on Cassandra, shining with admiration. Cassandra was wearing a plain white cotton dress that stopped at her knees and was open in the back to allow her still healing wings out. Her wings were relatively small, comprised of violet and silver feathers, and were half wrapped around Draco's back. Her eyes scanned the room quickly and upon seeing her father she hobbled towards him. "Daddy I'm so sorry you had to see that."

Tears came to Sirius's eyes and he gathered his daughter to him. She refused to let go of Draco's hand so he hugged her awkwardly, smiling sadly down at her. "It wasn't your fault Cassandra, it will be dealt with."

Cassandra smiled and stepped back into Draco's embrace. "It's already been dealt with." Draco drawled. "I would never let such an insult to my mate stand."

"Your mate proved himself worthy of the family," Pedro graveled from the corner.

"Meu Roi," Cassandra dropped into a low curtsey. "It is an honor to have your blessing on my match. Thank you for coming to my aid yesterday when I called to you, I'm not even sure I was aware I was doing such a thing and apologize for any inconvenience."

"I would aid any of my subjects my dear but to find a member of my family, the daughter of a Princess being tortured in such a way meant I would be there. Now I am unable to stay for very long but I would like to help your father with your betrothal contract and know what your mate has told you about the problem."

"I told her the problem was handled, but I'm assuming you want me to tell her, my parents and her father exactly how?" Receiving a nod, Draco took a deep breath and began, "Once you were resting easily Cassandra your cousin and I discussed how we should go about handling the situation. All I wanted to do was rip the queen and her attendants limp from limb, but that wasn't the first step. So we went to the veela council, told them what had happened and the punishment we wanted to see. They immediately made her abdicate, recognized us by the court and turned over the queen and two of her attendants. I killed all three of them, the attendants quickly for their part in simply allowing your torture, and the Queen died much more slowly." The adults all smile proudly at Draco for proving himself a capable adult veela, anyone who insulted or injured a male veela's mate had to be taken care of quickly and fairly. Draco looked at Cassandra waiting for her reaction. He knew that Harry had been anti-violence except when necessary and hoped she would understand.

"I am extremely honored to have a mate who will stop at nothing to protect me." She said with a genuine smile. She stood up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, making everyone smile at the couple.

Draco smiled down at her, "Will you accompany me on a walk so that our parents may speak in private?" Cassandra nodded and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her out of the room and into the garden.


End file.
